Forever Changed
by kanmei
Summary: hey peeps! this is my story b4 saiyan invasion...its about my charac going through tough times before/after being captured and being made a slave...what will happen to her on Vegetasai? When she meets Prince Trunks? R/R pleez!
1. Another Boring Day...Or so it Seemed

Hey peeps! I dont know when this will get posted cuz i can't log on...damn ff.net...n e way this is the prologue of my character in Saiyan Invasion. Yea i was bored...can ya blame me? Oh well...enjoy! and b4 i forget. Euterpe is Trunksgf513's character.   
  
  
A voice sounded over the loud speaker, "Students I regret to inform you that school will be cancelled..."   
  
Sutea looked up from her doodling in her Spanish notebook, it was 6th period or 12:15pm. She looked over to Akira, her best friend. Akira shrugged and looked up toward the loud speaker.   
  
The voice continued. "We have been informed that Vegeta and his Saiya-jin army are in the area, please evacuate the school as soon as your hallway is called. Thank you and drive home safetly." The voice ended.   
  
Sutea sat in her seat, remembering about the call she had recieved. It was a month ago, and it was her cousins from Florida. They told her mother how the Saiya-jins had arrived and were killing everyone. They had already destroyed Disney World. It was then Sutea was shaken and returned to the present.   
  
"Yo Sutea...you in there?" Sutea looked up to see her best friend Akira staring at her.   
  
"Oh yea...sorry" Sutea apologized."Do you think Mr. Pakinack sounded a little nervous?"   
  
"Well DUH! He was shaking, litterally. I mean, you could tell by the way he sounded." Akira answered.   
  
Sutea grasped the golden cross around her neck. Ever since the Saiyan attacks started she had worn it every day.   
  
"We'd better go...our hallway was just called." Akira said as she dragged her best friend out of the classroom.   
  
As they exited the classroom Sutea and Akira were greeted with mass confusion. Everyone was scurrying about the halls. It was then Sutea felt the grip of Akira's hand ripped away from her arm. Sutea swung her head around just in time to see that Akira was being shoved through the hall by the swamp of nervous students.   
  
"CALL ME!" Sutea shouted just before she was being shoved toward her locker.   
  
Sutea gathered her things hastily and stepped forward toward her sister Euterpe. It was a good thing that there lockers were so close together.   
  
"Com'on Sutea...we have to get out of here." Euterpe said. Her voice sent chills up Sutea's spine. For some strange reason Euterpe had a sixth sense about some things.   
  
"Ok..." Sutea's voice was distant. She had heard a small blast a couple of seconds ago...or so she thought. She kept her ears open just in case.   
  
Euterpe led her sister to the car. It was then they both saw a bright flash of light.   
  
End of ch 1 for the prologue of History of Sutea Takata..yo i g2g...if i don't do my hw...i'll be dead...adios   
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


	2. What's Going On?

Author: Yeah Yeah...as i said..I don't own DBZ...but...I do own this story...*evil grin* and my characters in it...yea if u didn't notice by now..I am honoring the man who created DBZ...well Akira..DUH! I know there isn't a lot of dbz in here now..but there will be in a couple chs..ok? R/R thanx Peeps!   
  
The bright flash lasted for 10 seconds...then it dispersed. Sutea and Euterpe looked around stunned.   
  
"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Euterpe yelled.   
  
Sutea stood there for a couple seconds, then did as she was told. Euterpe got into the car and started the engine. It picked up quickly, and they drove off. Sutea turned around from the front seat so she could look back at her school. It was then both her and Euterpe heard a large explosion.   
  
"What the HELL?!" Euterpe nearly screamed. She twisted her head around just enough to see her sister's eyes bug out and a gust of smoke envoke the car. Euterpe was in a state of shock.   
  
"Euterpe..." No answer. "Euterpe!" Sutea yelled as she smacked her sister across her face to bring her out of the daze. "DRIVE! HURRY!"   
  
With that Euterpe stepped on the gas and the car flew through the thick smoke. The screaching of the tires atop the asphalt were not heard by anyone. For a blast was sent and struck a nearby tree, sending it to the ground with a loud thump. It missed the car by 3 inches.   
  
"Sutea, we're going home now...keep a look out and tell me what's going on." Euterpe said through clenched teeth.   
  
Sutea looked at her sister, something was wrong, she could feel it. Although she realized this, Sutea kept a look out for her sister. She watched through the rear window, the cloud of dust was dissipating. A couple of figures could be seen through the smoke.   
  
"SHIT!" Sutea screamed."Let's go Euterpe..PETAL TO THE METAL NOW!"   
  
Euterpe's face went white..she knew what was going on. That was when she floored the gas peddle. Sutea and Euterpe sped off toward their home. Leaving only a slight trail of exaust where the car had just been.   
  
"Well, I think we found ourselves a gift for the king." A harsh voice said through the thick smoke.   
  
WOW..shortness O_o..sry bout that guys...its hard to write until i get up to the juicy part and i know wut i mean...but u don't. SRY! n e way i'll try and get this up asap...hw comes first though...hehe...yea..sure. thanx for readin and pleez review! thanx luv ya!   
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


	3. Memories from Not Long Ago....

A/N: Ok peeps...so sorry bout the short ch....I'll try and make this one longer k? r/r o yea...Euterpe belongs to Trunksgf513 and i don't own dbz...i wish i did though. Yea and just to let u guys know...I LOVE MIRAI TRUNKS! mmm....good cake! (sry inside joke..lol)  
  
Euterpe and Sutea had been driving for ten minutes. It was Sutea who finally broke the silence.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Sutea asked.  
  
"I don't know Sutea...I just don't know." Euterpe stated as though her face was made of stone. She pulled into the driveway of their home. As they both stepped out of the car a cold breeze picked up.  
  
Sutea stepped out of the car and felt her hazelnut mane wisped back by the wind. It then fell back down to just below her shoulders. She stood there, motionless for a moment. It was then she spoke.  
  
"Euterpe...I'll be right in...I'm gonna go see something in the backyard." Sutea said sweetly as she began to walk along the stone path.  
  
"Ok...hurry though, those saiyans are still in the area." Euterpe answered. Her black eyes showed an extreme amount of worry and stress. Something a eighteen year old should never have to even consider at her age.  
  
'I can't believe its only been a month since that day.' Sutea thought as the sun bared onto her back and tanned her face.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Mommy...Daddy." A girl said between choked sobs. "Please don't leave."  
  
"Sutea, honey, we'll be fine...we're only going to Florida to help out your cousins." An older woman's tone promised. Her short nearly black hair and brown eyes looked upon the saddened girl.  
  
"I know Mommy...but with the Saiyans...there next target was suppose to be Florida and..." Sutea was cut short.  
  
"What have I told you sweetheart...the Saiyans are just people like you and I...the president will sign a treaty with them and we will all be fine." A man in his early fifties answered. His hair was black with touches of grey in it. His black eyes showed compassion and worry.  
  
"Euterpe will take care of you." Her mother said. The older woman looked to her eldest daughter and gave her a full-hearted smile.  
  
"Boarding flight 29C please come to the gate." A man over the loudspeaker spoke.  
  
"Eiasa...(Ee-Ae-Sa) we have to go." Sutea's father said.  
  
"Yes Miehono, (Me-Eh-Ho-No), one minute. You girls be good while we're gone for the week ok?" Eiasa confirmed.  
  
"Don't worry Mom...I'll keep wittle Sutea out of trouble." Euterpe commented while imitating a baby.  
  
"Don't forget we love the both of you." Miehono stated.  
  
"Be back soon you guys...come home if you run into any trouble." Sutea said...once again tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry we will." Eiasa said. Before leaving their two daughters Miohono and Eiasa gave them a lot of hugs. Then, they borded the plane.  
  
**Back in the Present**  
  
'Just a few hours later is when it all went wrong....' Sutea thought.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"We interrupt Dragon Ball Z for this important announcement."  
  
"What?" Sutea mumbled taking her eyes off her food and looking up at the screen.  
  
"Flight 29C has been struck down." An announcer informed. Sutea's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Euterpe! Get in here! Something happened to Mom and Dad!" Sutea screamed.  
  
Euterpe ran into the living room, her mouth lay agape as she listened to the announcer.  
  
"Saiyan ships hailed the plane an hour after takeoff...although...."  
  
Euterpe was almost in tears. "Euterpe, he said although...there is hope." Sutea said trying to reassure her sister.   
  
"..although the plane was hailed parachutes were seen jumping from the plane...it is possible..."  
  
"Possible.." Sutea repeated to herself.  
  
"It is possible that some have escaped this tragedy....and now the weather....Johnny?" the man finished.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Possible..." Sutea repeated once more as she touched the flower to her lips. She was now standing in front of a large oak tree in her backyard. Her light brown eyes filled with tears, she would not cry though. Despite this, a single tear fell onto the yellow petaled flower. "No." She said. "I know they are alive, and I will believe this until the day I die. They escaped, my Mom; my Dad; they are strong people..." Sutea took the flower and leaned it onto the ground; handling it as if it were a piece of glass. "I shall remember and I present you with this, my *hope*." Sutea said as she unclasped the golden necklace from her neck. "You have never failed me." She said as she placed the cross ontop of the flower upon the ground. "I love you." Sutea said before turning her back and walking toward the single tire swing in her backyard. It reminded Sutea of her *flawless* childhood...but she was still a child...wasn't she? 14 yrs old is certainly not considered to be grown up.   
  
Sutea sat upon the swing. She gently rocked in the wind, letting her hazelnut-colored hair flow in the now faint breeze. 'It seems so peaceful' she thought, 'but, in reality...I guess it isn't is it? With all the saiyans....'  
  
"SUTEA!" Euterpe screamed from the window.  
  
Sutea's head snapped back as she was broken from her trend of thought.  
  
"THE SAIYANS ARE BACK IN THE AREA...GET IN HERE NOW!" Euterpe screamed, her face became flushed. Her dark brown hair shooting in every direction, apparently from stress.  
  
Sutea ran inside as quickly as she could. Just before entering her house, she heard a space pod land across the street and the door open.  
  
EVIL CLIFF HANGER! lol...this was longer than my other chs....i wonder if u guys like? and i am so sorry for not describing how the main characters look earlier in the story. well i did now...n e way pleez r/r and i'll write more asap....domo arigato....adios!  
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


End file.
